A Helping Hand
by smilemylove
Summary: Draco has been beaten and someone finds him. Will this someone help him?
1. Escaping Lucius

**hey guys please review the story so I can continue…** thank you for the advice I changed it just for you EdgarAllen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.**

**lucius** Escaping Lucious 

Draco stumbled as he ran through the pouring rain. He was trying to escape from his father. He ignored the pain all over his body and how his white blond hair stuck to his forehead. He used to love his father along time ago but that was before he became so abusive. When he made it to the middle of the road a strange bus came. The doors opened and he got on. His mind wandered back to what had happened previously that night as he sat on the large seat.

Flashback 

"Draco, come in here now," Lucius said with anger in his voice. Draco slowly walked through his father's black den door and stopped. "Come right here," his father said pointing to a wooden chair with it's back facing Lucious. Draco cautiously walked over and sat down trembling. He couldn't see his father's face. He heard his father's footsteps coming closer. Then he felt a hard blow strike him in the shoulder. Draco cried out in pain and fell out of the chair as more blows came. "Shut-up! Malfoys don't make a sound when they're being punished!" Lucius yelled kicking him in the stomach.

Draco looked into his father's blank face. "B..but father what did I do?"

Lucius started laughing crazily. "It doesn't matter what you did, all that matters is how I'm going to teach you a lesson, son." As Lucius started pulling out his wand Draco kicked his legs out from under him. Then he just barely pulled him-self up and ran limply out of his father's door as his father told him to get back here. He gathered up his wand and didn't have time to get a coat because he heard his father's loud footsteps coming up the stairs to his room. Draco opened up his windowed and painfully ledged himself up and made it out. Then he jumped to the ground and ran.

End Flashback 

The strange bus stopped he got off and started running again. When he looked aroung he saw he was in an unfamiliar place that had a lot of houses everywhere. He fell to ground and grunted when he tried to get back up. It took all of his might to stand up, and when he did he fell back down again. Draco stared up into the black sky. '_Hopefully father won't find me here,' _he thought bitterly. His eyes slowly closed shut and he slipped into a dark nightmare.

Hermione's POV 

Hermione tried to pull her coat tighter around her body. She shivered as the cold raindrops soaked through. Her parents were making her pick up a few things at a store that's close by. She kept walking with her house in view until she saw someone lying on the ground. She set her soaking wet bag down and walked towards the unmoving body. She couldn't see the person's face because they were turned on their stomach. She got down on her knees and turned the body over. She was shocked when she saw Malfoy's bloody face. "Malfoy, what happened to you," she asked him. Of course he didn't answer her. Just then the rain started pouring harder. She sighed annoyed. "You're lucky my house is close by or I would leave you here." Even though she wouldn't. She carefully lifted him and carried him to her front door. When she made it she slowly set him down and opened the door. Then she picked him up again and carried him into the house and up to her bedroom. She laid him on her bed and frowned. "I forgot to get that stupid grocery bag." She ran down stairs stopped when she saw her mother.

"Hermione dear, did you pick up the bread?" her mother asked her.

"Uh yeah I accidentally left it outside and I was just going to get it." Hermione said quickly.

Her mother stared at her. "What on earth is it doing outside, it's probably ruined by now."

"I'm sorry Mum I can explain…." Hermione started.

Her mother cut her off. "No, just go to your bedroom and go to sleep it's late enough already."

Hermione stomped back up the stairs and slammed her door shut. "This is all your fault Malfoy," she said accusingly. But her mood softened when she remembered the condiotion he was in. Then she sighed and walked in her bathroom with a change of clothes. When she came out she saw that Malfoy had turned on his side. "I should probably get you out of those wet clothes so you won't get sick," she told him. She pulled off his socks and shoes. Then she lifted his shirt and stopped. She saw a lot of bruises and blood. "Who did this to you," she asked angry at whoever it was. She took his shirt all the way off and carried him to the bathroom. She set him in the bathtub turned on some warm water. Then she got a couple of rags. She gently started to wipe off the blood and used a few healing spells with her wand. "What in the world happened to you Draco," she asked wiping his face with the rag. Then she pulled off his pants and saw more bruises. There was also a deep cut going down his leg. She used a healing spell on it and wiped off the remaining blood. Then she examined the rest of his body and healed whatever she could. She drained the water and dried him off. Hermione lifted Draco up and carried him back to her bed. She pulled some blankets over him and got on the other side of the bed and tried to go to sleep. She listened to Malfoy's breathing and went to sleep.

please review darlings 


	2. Where am I?

Malfoy woke up and inhaled sharply as the pain hit him once more

**I know it took so long to update guys and I'm sorry I really don't know where to go with this story. If anyone has any ideas I'd consider putting them in the story ). Now about your question or thought or whatever it is aquamarine04, yes the beating has been going on for a while and it was the last straw ) kk The story takes place during the summer. It's going to be their fourth year going back. Feel free to correct me or ask questions. Oh yeah and please review I love those things. Alrighty I'll shut up now.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Ch2. Where am I?

Malfoy woke up and inhaled sharply as the pain hit him once more. He tried to remember what had happened last night. All he remembered was finally escaping from his father and passing out. He looked around and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. He felt something warm against his arm. He looked to his right and there laid Hermione Granger by his side. _What happened last night? _He checked his back pocket to see if his wand was still there. It wasn't.He lightly shook her and she slowly opened her eyes. He watched as fear overtook her hazel eyes. His eyes widened as she pushed him off the bed and grabbed her wand. Malfoy stood up and scowled at her as she pointed her wand at him. He watched her face contort in confusion.

She seemed to be remembering something because she lowered her wand and sighed her eyes downcast and apologized. "Sorry about that thought you were here to curse me or something."

Malfoy crossed his arms. "I'm going to do more than that if you don't tell me what I'm doing here," he replied coldly.

Hermione looked at him umbrageous at his ungratefulness. "Well excuse me for saving your pathetic life." She got off the bed and went to her dresser. Malfoy watched her carefully as she searched for something in it. She finally found whatever it was because she started walking towards him. He eyed her suspiciously when he saw his wand in her hand. She shoved it at him. "Here." He took it appreciatively and sat down in a nearby chair. Hermione just stood there.

Malfoy tucked it back in his pocket at looked at Hermione annoyed. "So, what am I doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I found you unconscious close by here." She cleared her throat before continuing. "You looked pretty bad when I found you, but I healed what I could." Hermione looked into his eyes her anger disappearing. "What happened to you anyway?"

Malfoy looked at the floor. "That's none of your concern Granger." Hermione could tell he didn't want to talk about it now so she dropped it for now. Malfoy stood up and tried to steady himself. "Granger why do I feel so dizzy?" He grabbed onto a nearby desk knocking things off.

Hermione looked up. "Oh it's probably just the after-effects of the healing potion I forcefed you." Malfoy straightened up and glared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You could have choked me, couldn't you have waited for me to wake up?" he asked angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well you feel better don't you?"

He thought about it. He did indeed feel better, but of course he wouldn't admit it. Hermione had a smug look on her face. Malfoy ignored it and changed the subject. "Hey, uh, where's your bathroom?" She pointed to a door. He walked towards it and paused when she said wait. He was about to ask why, until Hermione handed him a pair of clean clothes. He observed them and frowned. "I'm not wearing these muggle clothes." He threw them back at her.

She looked at him insulted. "Fine keep wearing those scraps," she said offended.

He looked at his clothes and realized they did look shabby. "Fine I'll wear them, but you better not tell anyone about this."

She smiled slightly and handed them to him. He grabbed them softly brushing her fingertips. She turned a shade of red. _Why am I blushing? _

Malfoy noticed and just raised an eyebrow. He walked in the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink. Hermione caught herself staring at his butt. She mentally slapped herself. Malfoy looked at her and noticed how cute she looked. _Wait, cute? _"Er, Granger can I use your shower?" No answer. "Granger?" he asked a little louder.

She jumped and blushed again. "Y-yes?"

He smiled a little. "I asked if I could use your shower." She just nodded. "Good," he said shutting the door. Hermione just sighed and collapsed onto her bed. Malfoy heard and laughed while turning on the water. _Well this shall be interesting. _

Hermione started hitting herself with a pillow. _Draco Malfoy is __**not **__attractive. _She finally stopped hitting herself and laid there.

"Hermione come down her please," he mother called.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Shit."

**Just a little boring. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Anyone got any ideas of where to go from here?**


End file.
